


Colors

by AceAltair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Colors, Depression, Drug Use, Free Verse, Poetry, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAltair/pseuds/AceAltair
Summary: What would you do to be colorful again?





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING. Please read at your own risk.

People are filled with color  
Some are bright and colorful  
While others are dark and faint  
Some would change constantly  
While others would change rarely  
However the hue or intensity  
Any color was welcomed and appreciated 

There are some people  
Though there are few  
With no color at all  
And though they tried  
With all their might  
They could not change  
For they remained a constant grey

They would pick up their paint  
And rollers and paintbrushes  
To paint themselves a false color  
For grey was known as a downer  
They knew they were different from the rest  
So they pretended their best  
They were quite the artists 

They were told their color would come back  
Rather naturally, though it would take time  
Some grew desperate  
So they sought an easy change  
They spread rumors  
Promising back your color  
All for one small price

One popular rumor that spread  
Said your color was hidden inside you  
And in order to get it back  
You had to set it free  
Small lines littered wrists and thighs  
And expelled a dark blue  
Though much to their dismay  
The color did not stay  
For it soon washed away

Another rumor soon spread  
That liquid gave the strength  
For color to return  
Vision impaired  
And words slurred  
Too far gone to notice  
All it did was darken their grey 

Running out of options  
They turned to tablets  
Painted with a smile  
Promising that sweet yellow  
Some became obsessed  
Their minds consumed  
With artificial color 

When at a loss  
The palest of grey  
Finally accepted defeat  
With ammunition  
And a final sigh  
They collapse to the floor  
With a single tear of rainbow  
Running down their cheek


End file.
